


Bubble

by JudoAly



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Vicley meets in a park for a chat about their status.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just for fun. 
> 
> As ever, Ripley isn't dead.

A few text messages later, they decided to meet in a park.

"So . . ." Vic checked around, awkwardly confirming there was no one nearby. Just them. Nothing to see here. Just two people. Who were happening to be near each other in a park. Nothing suspicious.

"So," he echoed. She hated it when she couldn't read his expression. He didn't come any closer. "We've got a situation."

"We do," she agreed. "I can't ask you. It's not fair. I mean . . . I can't . . . I just . . . " she babbled. There were a lot of feelings right now. So many feelings. It wasn't fair.

"Vic, tell me what you want. Why don't we start with that?"

"I want to see you. But if you keep seeing me . . . that . . . that's a lot of commitment. So much commitment. Like easily found out so much commitment type of commitment."

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. 

"See?" she waved a hand ineffectively. "That was so many words falling out of me."

"I was stuck on the 'commitment' part," Ripley sighed when he saw he saw her posture change. "No. Sorry, I like the 'commitment' part. And as for getting found out, it depends a lot on how careful we are."

"I can be so very careful as a careful person. I will be completely careful. Crazy careful. Especially since it's really on me."

"It's really on all of us. It's up to me to make sure you have the support you need," He pointed out.

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Vic's brown eyes were brimming with hope. "You think we can do this?"

"Absolutely. But why don't we make it official?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Lucas Ripley, I formally invite you to become part of my coronavirus bubble." Vic announced.

"Happily accepted," Lucas said, still six feet away.

"Good. Let's go home to my place and take off the masks." She winked over her surgical mask. "And everything else."

**Author's Note:**

> Come on - you thought that was funny. If you couldn't tell, they were masked, meeting at the park, and standing six feet away from each other.
> 
> They were debating if they were willing to risk exposure in more ways than one. If one of them got covid-19, their source of exposure would be revealed. That would make it apparent that they were secretly seeing each other (ie Gwyneth in Contagion) and that whole risk of death and all. Vic is worried that she'll be picking up sick patients for the hospital and get Ripley sick. He's pointing out he's supposed to make sure she has the safety equipment and anyone can have COVID-19 so everyone needs to do their part.
> 
> So stay safe, six feet of social distancing, wear a mask.


End file.
